


Travis Goes to a Bar: A Love Story

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, F/M, Farting, Genital Rot Syndrome, Humor, Literature, PAWG, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, dead cops, fan fiction, masectomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: Travis and his wingman Luigi discover that they like it hot as they strike it up with a feisty barfly PAWG, gangnam bathhouse style!





	Travis Goes to a Bar: A Love Story

The Travis walkes into the bar.

"Thisis bad bar of course in fact i fuck feet"b he said cuz he lieks that shit but he ha ha ha is a spehsul indiviodual so he must be pppted on the back haahahaahahaha

Iameal eats ass and by ass i mean kerry ass zuc the ass with his baby vocied liosps cuz he lieky dat shitttyyy boyyyyiiiiyyy. she faaaarrrrtttttttttttt and it was so loud and stinky that it caused both his and tavisrs genitals to fall the fuck off cuz thets what giittss em ooowwwaaaalllwwfff

"K333333333RRTY BITCH NIGGASSASS STAB IN THROAT" the Ametures PRonssteeerrrr sadid for 500 buckysss booyahhh

"I dont fart the fart of course in matter of fact aas a matter of fact in dfaict int doeaodf dofsjofjbgfejoqpfklnwvdjf kldmedvnfklnf vbgdnf vgv rvbglrmebg" travis throats were being cut the fooooookkingngnngng opeen by the faaarrrrttttttt of anal seckkxxkxkxxx

"That is bad lets hope that ekrry will be arrested for mourdererd cuz that is bad" ismeal and or lugii siad cuz he is liek that and never fucking writes like a fucking inteliigent bieng.

"kerry iwkl not be arrested for her fartttttt killld all pigs" sid binky burns the child prodigy for the rockefeller family disguised as a fat fucking gay ass queer boiiii disguised as the ushero from the slutty bote gorl gayyyyyyyyyme. he had big tiddies and shows them on command becuase that was what he was trained to do as the most fsuckkcseddful animal pitbull bulldog pron child kinderslut enabalist pedophile nigger tranny faggot jew lobotomite dog fucker satanist whore the world will ever know. He was also a boob sniffer, which ios a pervo that creeps in on womens chests and takes a biiiggg deep breath of the natureal stench of their titis OHSHIT THIS IS PRON I AM ERITNG PRON IT IS NOT ALWOWOWSED CUZ IT WOMENES AND NOT RITTTLE GOIRLSLS

"Tat is bad of you ushio uou are a boad girl" ugigi simps out at the busty cross dressing lad mr raburnr or shoudl i sasysydyd RATEBONERR teh raptist of the thepray where he sticks an icepick through your nose for that spehsul magicks buzz thats the only thing that makes him hard. not sext dicks, nor beuahtifu bbooobies wil ever harord work it ownt get hard hahaahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahahah penis is disfucnt

fucking retard sobomite obama lover trumpy dong schuckler

"leave me laoneo of ourse i am not hay in mater of fact in fact an anime girl sadid i was not gay and he even touched me there by htat i mena my small below average useless flaoccid cuckolded retardo penis and diseased testicles in bafct."

binky was utterly gay and steepted in the gaynoesss of the binky for he is gay naf lieks boys he dresses is a pretty goril so boys will like hm btu they dont like him bexuz he is gay of course in matter of fact in gdact in fact in fact.

bunkyy run waway like likee little girlrsd puesaseeyyyy that he is he dont even kevelgs so is he gay he is yes smileyface

luigig cried cuz he cant od shti to nobody withlout the magical mnd corntrol cawps aroudn to do hsi and travis bidding anymroe in fact they were all dead even travis of course so luigi had no hcoise but to hold a giant funeral for them all of ocurse

"funeral time is now" lugigi said to teeeeneaged girls and yougner that were all there "take off all your clothes now we will wash them by the way

"oaky we wull" the dumb slottoyy wheoroehreoh said becuz that is what girls liek doing and that is bad becuase erectile dysfunction. they took off their shit and now they weee nekkid and constantly looking down as their crothches and smiling

"jesus it is i ismeal and lugigi i have coem to safricifce all the dead cawps and teavis cuz he is my friend and they iwll go to heaven and not hades becuax that is bad and now we will remove all the girls pubic hairs with laser surgery in fact as punishment for being girls and being naked and therefore bad and ther are no capwps to arrest bad girlds anymroe and that is bad"

"i agree" siad girl one because she is a mindless zombie jailbiat wheofe who pretys in odler men sadfcce "time to remvoe them boobs of course they are bad bezuc god hates us"

they pulled out sacrificial blades ovut of their cooters becuzse publfic scholls and chriches traiend them to keep bladed weapons there in case of RAPE. they all started slicing off them boobeis and their were no boys there expcet lugig but he is gay so it was okay and they dont mind tratingb him as one of the girls evne though he keeps staring and humoing his Naked Backflip Woman stuffed animal whilemaking weird nosies that soudns liek turtles having sekcksscksksc. even binky did it cuz he was gay and a sodomite and also a girl at heart a really really sasd gay girl who is fat and gay and male of course in fmater of fact i nkater

"that is good. bobos are being remvoed now." said lugig

binyky was far away and hidngg but hestill did as he was todl and now hse will die of shcok and bloodloss and medicla personalal will masturbare o his sexy lewd remisn becuz they can see hsi boobbies and they are big nad there ofe attraxtive in the mainsteeam oublci

"give me 1000 dolala and ill let you do anal in cma lugigig to save trais but not the cawpds cuz FUCK CAWPASP" kerry siad who was boboless but not buttless so shes stil la pawg.

"okay" said lugig cuz he roenyl and has money

"tiem to chant to jesus everyone othertise their slowns will go to hades in shtead of heaven in fact" luigig announced will balls deep inside his prnstar waifu "shashashananana jeebis send all hte cawps and the tvis 2019 to hecven in not hades bucz tht is ad of curse and also i am havig sex with k3rry but in her but hoele so it isn't bad of course"

kerry faaaarrtrttttt hwel the /dDDDDDDD was fuckcing her bbotty hole and cuased his genitals to fall off gagain but he coudl grww it back so he sid but hit iwas sooo smcucaalalalall nwo hahahahahaahahahahahaahaahahahahahaahahahah

the pron was being upload to the internet on the cam lugig ued to pr noonn the keery the pawg special and it got evetywhere and peopele lvoed it it was the best proj n ever seen evetybodn masturdbated to it and lugig and kerryty made millions and so did jesis buxcz it was done in his name and tht is sa good thing not a bad thing.

amen.


End file.
